Siempre
by Amai do
Summary: /Astrid, me tienes a mí, sin importar nada. Lo que sea que signifique, lo que tú quieras que signifique, estoy contigo. Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid. SIEMPRE/ Durante la última batalla contra Viggo, Hiccup tiene que decidir entre la chica que ama y lo que tanto le ha costado recuperar. Basado en el capítulo 13 de la 4ta temporada de Race to the edge. ONE-SHOT TERMINADO


**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, tampoco Carrera al borde**

 **Este fic nace de la inspiración de una escena no mostrada en el último capítulo de la 4ta temporada de Dragones.**

 **Cabe mencionar que pertenece a mi universo Dragoniano, en el que lamentablemente Dagur no es bueno, este fic se sitúa después de "Un mundo sin ti" y de "Cómo Romper un Corazón", (aunque no he terminado ninguna de esas historias)**

 _ **Historia dedicada a todos los que gritamos, lloramos y nos quedamos con muchas ganas de más en esta temporada de Dragones**_

 _ **Gracias Dreamworks**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siempre…**

 **.**

 _ **Hemos pasado de todo juntos**_

 _ **¿No crees que podamos manejarlo?**_

 _ **Astrid, me tienes a mí, sin importar nada**_

 _ **Lo que sea que signifique, lo que tú quieras que signifique**_

 _ **Estoy contigo.**_ _ **Siempre**_ _ **será Hiccup y Astrid.**_

 _ **SIEMPRE.**_

.

.

.

.

La pelea había terminado, y todo indicaba una victoria para los jinetes.

Astrid evaluó rápidamente el lugar. Los barcos y el olor a humo inundaron toda la Orilla. Miró hacia los lados y no encontró a su novio por ninguna parte.

-Vi que iría con Fishlegs. –alcanzó a mencionar Heather al ver la preocupación de su amiga, despidiéndose para marcharse de nueva cuenta.

La rubia le asintió y logró enfocar el volcán donde seguramente estaba Hiccup.

Dejó a los jinetes que siguieran buscando flotas que continuaban sin ser destruidas o terminar de destrozar las que faltaban. Snotlout y los gemelos se encargaron de derribar lo poco que aun estaba en pie.

La rubia vikinga por su parte sobrevoló rumbo al bosque.

-Busca a Hiccup, Stormfly. –le ordenó a la Nadder, pero algo sintió unos dardos sobrevolando justo en frente de ellas. –Los cazadores siguen en la Orilla.

Miró hacia abajo en alerta máxima pero no logró detectarlos debido al follaje boscoso.

-Abajo nena. –pidió la rubia señalando un área que estaba perfecta para esconderse, lugar del que salieron los dardos.

Allí vio a Viggo, su primera intención fue ir a ver si estaba bien, pero de igual modo recordó que él era un engañador. Tomó su hacha y lo zarandeó.

-¡Despierta! –lo removió Astrid con una patada.

-Astrid… se lo llevaron. –murmuró boca abajo, batallando en ponerse de pie, fingiendo problema al respirar.

Hofferson se aturdió sabiendo a la perfección de quién hablaba. -¿Quiénes? -ahora sí no le importó y empezó a auxiliar a Viggo para que se pusiera de pie. –¡Habla!

Grimboard sonrió para sí al detectar la eterna preocupación de Astrid por el chico y viceversa, esa sería su mejor jugada, la más directa y aunque no le gustaba usar el chantaje, quería darle a Hiccup una lección que no olvidara.

-Cazadores… me golpearon y… creo que dejaron inconsciente a Haddock.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y aterrorizada. -¿En qué dirección se fueron?

-Vi a unos cazadores que los atacaron por allí. –le indicó el páramo.

La dragona y la jinete miraron atentas, tratando de ver pisadas o algún rastro que hubiesen dejado. –No lo veo, debo ir volando.

Viggo asintió, aparentando comprensión.

Justo cuando Astrid montó la Nadder Viggo le llamó.

-Hofferson, creo saber lo que sucede. –dijo con otro tono de voz. –Hiccup tiene un gran problema, y me temo que tú también.

-¿Qué problema?

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia él tratando de entenderlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Viggo tomó el hacha de la montura de Stormfly y le apuntó a la espalda sintiéndose una tonta por bajar la guardia y caer en la trampa.

-Su corazón.

La rubia sintió el filo contra ella, además de percibir a Viggo subir a su dragón. Maldición, la más simple de las jugadas y ella había caído como si nada.

-Anda, mátame, no me importa. –confesó con seguridad. Había pasado por tanto y ya le había dicho a Hiccup todo lo que sentía, además que habían acabado con Ryker y fracturado demasiado toda la tribu de cazadores, moriría como una heroína y se reuniría con sus padres, no tenía miedo a la muerte.

Viggo lo sabía. Sabía que diría eso, y la ventaja es que él tenía bien practicado lo que iba a decir para reprimir esa valentía.

-Claro que lo haré. Te mataré a ti y a tu tonto Nadder. Justo después de eso mataré a Hiccup.

Astrid dejó de estar tan intransigente y empezó a considerar otra opción.

-Ahora, llévanos a la punta del volcán, allí está tu adorado novio. –le dijo mientras le ponía las manos atrás de su espalda, sujetaba sus piernas y la rodeaba por completo hasta dejarla inmóvil.

-¡No! Mi dragona me obedece a mí. –intentó zafarse pero el cazador era mucho más fuerte y grande una clara desventaja para ella.

Viggo sonrió por eso. –También lo sé. Me di cuenta de tantas cosas en estos dos días que tengo con ustedes, sé de su eterna lealtad así como la protección que se emanan unos a otros. Por lo mismo, es que ahora no te hablo a ti, Astrid. Nadder… -le llamó a Stormfly que removió nerviosa por saber que su jinete estaba en peligro. –Llévanos al volcán. O mato a Astrid y seguiré con cada uno de los jinetes y dragones de esta tribu.

El corazón de Astrid empezó a latir. Sin entender qué es lo que Viggo buscaba si él ya había conseguido lo que quería, aunque no era todo, aún debía recuperar algo, abrió los ojos asustada de que pusieran a Hiccup en un dilema.

-Hiccup no te dará el Ojo del Dragón. –masculló aun con el hacha en su cuello. –No es débil.

-Él no es débil, es verdad. Aunque lo dudes realmente ha sido mis más grande adversario, incluso más que aquella mujer… -comentó con desdén al recordar la misteriosa mujer que cabalgaba dragones en un archipiélago lejano del norte: su próxima rival, aunque Astrid no le tomó importancia. –No es débil, pero los dragones, Berk y en especial tú y todo lo que siente por ti es su mayor debilidad.

-Entonces no te aproveches. Hiccup te ayudó. No juegues sucio como el cobarde que eres.

Viggo hizo mayor presión en el cuello.

-¡Ah! –fue lo que expresó Hofferson por el dolor en su escote.

Stormfly no lo pensó más y empezó a sobrevolar bajo rumbo al volcán. Con su olfato logró detectar rápidamente el lugar en el que Fishlegs estaba y al que Hiccup se dirigía.

-Vamos Astrid. No te pongas así. En serio que su historia de amor es linda y conmovedora. Pero eres una pieza clave en este juego.

-No soy tu peón. –le escupió en la cara.

Viggo se limpió con elegancia la saliva que fue arrojada a su rostro para después rodearla con mucha más fuerza y presión al grado de lastimarla. -Claro que no. Una vikinga fuerte, decidida y hermosa como tú no puede ser un simple peón. –coincidió mientras pasaba la nariz por su nuca, causándole repugnancia a la rubia. –Ya veo porque le obsesionabas a Ryker y también porqué Hiccup está tan enamorado de ti. –provocó en un susurro cerca de su oreja, acariciándole una pierna. –Un peón no sirve de mucho, pero tú Hofferson… tú eres una reina en este tablero. Una reina que me dará la victoria en este juego y me regresará lo que me pertenece.

-Te arrepentirás por esto. –amenazó sin oportunidad de moverse porque el hacha le empezaba a molestar en el cuello. –Hiccup no te dará el ojo del dragón.

-Si no me lo da te llevaré conmigo para matarte. –sentenció.

Astrid ya no pudo decir más.

-Este siempre fue tu plan…

-Los planes cambian. Pero su reciente y dulce relación me ha dado una ventaja, querida Astrid. –expresó burlonamente haciendo más presión con sus extremidades y el hacha en su yugular. -Desde que las primeras batallas que hemos tenido me di cuenta, pero qué va. Cuando enfermaste de la peste de Odín y la flecha que te dio en la pierna supe que tú eres única opción segura, ni el Furia Nocturna logra lo que tú.

Viggo siguió balbuceando un poco más, pero ella ya ni atención le puso porque notó que estaban cerca del volcán. A la rubia no le importaba que la matara. Sin embargo, si lo llevaba a cabo, nadie más cuidaría a Hiccup como ella lo hacía.

Viggo notó esa sombría desolación en la rubia. Le encantaba superar a sus oponentes y la rubia era una digna y bonita vikinga.

-Tranquila Astrid. Sabes que tengo palabra. Lo único que pediré es que me den mi ojo del dragón y me iré en paz.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo sería la próxima batalla? ¿Todo esto por poder?

El cazador sonrió con cinismo. –No, es para ganar.

Intentó zafarse por última vez pero fue en vano.

" _Ve por los demás tenemos que sobrevolar la isla hasta estar seguros de que está fuera de peligro". –_ se escuchó la voz de Hiccp. Astrid estuvo a punto de gritar pero Viggo le tapó la boca, empezando a dirigirse a Hiccup. – _Estaremos bien, parece que esta pesadilla terminó._

Ese era el momento que Viggo esperaba. Jugar con los sentimientos era un placer inexplicable.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Hiccup? –preguntó el líder de los cazadores en retorica mientras se sentía triunfante al aparecer justo detrás de una punta del volcán sometiendo a Astrid.

La expresión de Hiccup fue de enojo. Apretó sus puños y arrugó su nariz. Ese cazador estaba jugando bien, pero no iba a ganar.

-Viggo… -masculló. –Déjame adivinar, quieres el ojo del dragón a cambio de Astrid.

-Ah, se oye demasiado frío cuando lo dices así, pero sí. A pesar de que agradezco tu ayuda para poner a mi hermano en el lugar que le corresponde debo insistir en que lo regreses a dónde pertenece; conmigo. –al decir eso hizo tanta presión en el cuello de la rubia que Astrid se asustó.

El castaño no tuvo más opción que seguir la demandante petición del cazador.

Se giró a la mochila con Toothless y sacó el Ojo del Dragón. Lo admiró por última vez. Tantos meses desde que quería tenerlo de vuelta que ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

Sabía que en manos de Viggo sería el fin de lo dragones, pero si se quedaba en sus manos, sería el fin de su vida y de Astrid. Recordó la plática que había tenido con su padre meses atrás, esa que lo inspiró a escuchar el corazón y decirle a Astrid todo lo que sentía por ella, esos presentimientos y corazonadas que dirigían su andar. Pero ahora… ya no quería perder.

Quería el ojo del dragón, pero necesitaba a Astrid para vivir.

Su corazón estaba dividido, ya había experimentado el dolor de que se rompiera y no iba a permitir que se destrozara. Astrid y él habían pasado por tanto, tenían un par de semanas con esa nueva y hermosa relación, y deseaba que fueran muchos años más.

-¡Hiccup! Ni si quiera pienses en eso. –rogó Astrid, tratando de convencerlo. Pero al mirarlo sólo sintió rabia poque Viggo se estaba aprovechando de ellos.

-Por favor. –se burló Viggo. -las palabras del cazador quedaron marcadas en el alma de Hiccup, y así sería por siempre.

Miró a Astrid por última vez que le rogaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera, y claro que lo hacía porque ella ya sabía que Viggo los iba a matar de todos modos.

-Vamos Hiccup, te conozco… nada es más importante que el amor que le tienes a Astrid. Lo vi con el Buffalord, lo vi con las flechas que siempre le disparamos, lo vi en la artillería, lo vi en mi arena, lo vi hoy, pero sobretodo lo veo en tus ojos justo ahora. - Todos los años maravillosos que tienen frente a ustedes… ¿por eso?

Hiccup miró a Astrid y después al ojo del dragón. Renunciaría al Ojo del Dragón de una vez por todas.

-Woo, Viggo… bueno, supongo que ahora que lo dices… ¡No! ¡No lo haré!

Expresó con tanta seguridad y confianza. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que provocaría. Quizá detonaría otra batalla o tal vez la furia de él, pero algo era obvio. No lastimarían a los dragones con tanta facilidad de nuevo.

-¡No! –el cazador gritó con desesperación tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el brazo ágil del muchacho era más rápido y acertado, que fue directo al cráter del volcán.

Soltó a la rubia y ella aprovechó para huir de las manos de él. Hiccup la ayudó a levantarse, pues desde que había perdido la vista la cuidaba mucho más.

Mi miró con protección y ella sólo le asintió, comunicándole que estaba bien. Se puso de pie y quería abrazarlo, pero debía primero asegurarse que no hubiera peligro.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo necesario. –respondió Hiccup sonriéndole, dándole a entender que ya tenía planeado eso.

Le sonrió con amor, pero al escuchar el gruñido de Viggo ambos voltearon. Se vengaría de los dos seguramente, el Ojo del Dragón ya estaba cubierto de lava y hecho añicos en su totalidad, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que justo la superficie en la que Viggo estaba parado empezara a desmoronarse.

El cazador trató de salir de esa porción, pero era tarde y difícil. Empezó a desesperarse. -¡Hiccup! –pidió socorro de él.

El castaño se acercó para ayudarlo, pero no logró hacerlo, en lugar de eso sólo observó cómo es que Viggo caía al lago de lava ardiendo junto al derrumbe.

Haddock se asomó y se sintió muy mal, su corazón compasivo y noble no era malicioso.

-Viggo… no tenía que terminar así. –susurró aturdido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Voy a estarlo.

-¿Finalmente terminó? Porque ya se acabó, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por supuesto. Para siempre.

-Debí haberte escuchado. Eres nuestro líder, nuestra relación no puede interponerse así. No sucederá otra vez. –prometió temerosa de la reacción de su novio.

Las palabras de Astrid le conmovieron, pero era lógico que Hiccup tenía que corregir ese pensamiento.

-Prométeme que no dejarás de decirme lo que piensas. Quiero escucharlo todo de ti. Tu corazón, tu mente, tus ideas, tus miedos, tus sueños. Todo eso me ayuda a ser mejor. Astrid, confío en ti. Es lo que nos hace, bueno, _a nosotros_. ¿Hecho?

Hiccup le ofreció la mano a su compañera. La rubia sonrió agradecida y enternecida de todo lo que Hiccup era. Se burló internamente de la acción que acababa de hacer, porque un día antes le había dicho que eso no era lo único que ella iba a recibir.

Le dio la mano, pero también la cubrió con la otra. –Hecho.

Finalmente lo jaló para darle un beso, una verdadera manera de cerrar una promesa y establecer un pacto que jamás rompería.

Haddock se desconcentró un poco, pero correspondió gustoso. Colocó una mano en su cintura y profundizó el beso.

Se separaron para después mirarse con amor y admiración. Sin embargo no pudieron terminar de hablar porque los interrumpieron, algo que ocurriría muy seguido en sus vidas desde ese momento en adelante.

Los jinetes habían visto esa romántica escena.

-Woo. –exclamaron con sorpresa.

El instinto principal de Astrid fue hacerse para atrás, pero Hiccup la sujetó de la mano fuertemente, como si quisiera trasmitirle el mensaje a sus amigos, ese mismo mensaje que ambos esperaban desde aquella vez en la playa cuando decidieron iniciar su relación.

-Esto… -inició Snotlout sorprendido.

-Lo cambia… -continuó Fishlegs, emocionado.

-Todo. –finalizó la gemela, contenta por sus amigos.

-¡Alto!, ¿quiere decir que no están muriendo? –se desconcertó Tuffnut al notar que su hipótesis estaba incorrecta.

Los novios se miraron extrañados por el comentario del gemelo. Seguían nerviosos y algo incómodos por descubrir todas las sensaciones que ahora disfrutaban enteramente y que de alguna manera tendrían que compartir con los amigos que habían sido testigos del crecimiento en hasta ese momento invisible relación que tenían. Disimuladamente se encogieron de hombros y lograron aceptar que tenían que confirmar de una buena vez que eran pareja.

Sólo sonrieron y negaron ese argumento.

Los chicos corrieron a ellos, felices y emocionados por el noviazgo que a leguas se veía. Tuffnut celebró el amor primero que todos, corriendo a abrazar a Hiccup y a Astrid. La gemela hizo lo mismo, abrazando a su amiga, Fishlegs fue con su amigo de aventuras a apapacharlo igual, e incluso Snotlout que dio unión con sus brazos a los chicos en ese abrazo grupal. Por otra parte la pareja oficial sólo agradeció en silencio esa felicidad empática que sus amigos les expresaban.

El castaño no soltó a Astrid en ningún momento, hasta que un par de segundos después el líder retomó la palabra cuando se separaron.

-Bien, chicos. Una vuelta más a la isla. Asegurémonos que la Orilla está a salvo.

-Hiccup estaba pensando en que tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema de apuestas. Va a tardar un poco, son como diez o doce pasos pero acabaré con eso en unos días. –le comentó Snotlout, pero ni Hiccup ni Astrid entendieron a qué se refería.

-Por última vez… ¿de qué están hablando amigos?

Astrid sólo sonrió y carcajeó por la expresión de Hiccup y la torpeza de Snotlout.

Todos se rieron.

Todos celebraron.

Todos disfrutaron de ese breve momento que recordarían para siempre.

-Por cierto… ¿qué pasó con Viggo? –preguntó Fishlegs, ya que él estuvo un poco desinformado de la batalla.

Hiccup se puso un poco serio, pero se controló, después de todo ya había pasado lo peor.

-Cayó del volcán, junto con el ojo del Dragón. Ahora nadie tendrá poder para lastimar a los dragones.

-¿Y cómo los vamos a estudiar? –preguntó Ruffnut rascándose la cabeza.

-Tendremos que viajar y conocer más, hasta que recorramos cada rincón de la tierra. –prometió Astrid.

Los jinetes se emocionaron de la aventura que estaba cerca. Gritaron y exclamaron grandes cosas. De nuevo montaron a los dragones y emprendieron vuelo para iniciar la última vigilia.

Hiccup acompañó a Astrid hasta que ella se subió en Stormfly.

-Renunciaste lo que tanto estabas buscando y por lo que tanto peleamos. ¿Por qué?

Hiccup se montó en Toothless quien gruñó ansioso por volar de nuevo.

-Mi lady… ya te lo había dicho. No imagino un mundo sin ti. Siempre estaremos juntos. Ese es mi plan, y un extraño artefacto que me dice todo de los dragones no me distraerá ni alejará de él.

La rubia sonrió encantada y más enamorada que nunca. Le guiñó un ojo y emprendió vuelo junto a sus colegas, quienes ya daban gritos de emoción por volar en una zona segura.

Se miraron una vez más mientras empezaban a volar. Hofferson sintió algo cálido y agradable en su pecho, pero también una cierta dependencia que empezaba a formarse en ella. Quería estar segura, quería saber por completo que Hiccup la veía como ella a él.

-¿Siempre? –preguntó Astrid, necesitada de una respuesta.

Hiccup sonrió, prometiéndole el mundo con esos ojos. No sabía lo que la vida les tenía preparado, pero lo que sí tenía seguro es que quería estar con ella, después de todo ella era su mundo y su corazón le decía a gritos que así sería por el resto de sus vidas.

Sus dragones se acercaron y los jinetes extendieron sus manos hacia el otro. Hiccup la sujeto firmemente. La miró embelesado por la chica que tenía en su vida. Viggo tenía razón. No arriesgaría nada por la felicidad que ella le hacía sentir.

Esa promesa que Astrid le pedía no era para ella, era para él mismo.

Tomó su mano y le transmitió con esa simple caricia todo el amor que le profesaba. Nada sería fácil, pero sí sería mucho más feliz si estaban juntos. Asintió levemente y sólo sonrió al responder: Siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta euforia por el estreno de la temporada me terminó por carcomer jajaja y desde el momento en que vi el capítulo me sentí con la necesidad de escribir este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de él.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 20 de febrero de 2017


End file.
